We need to talk
by Katie4ever
Summary: Kendall asks Logan for help. Takes place after Big Time Decision. Kogan friendship, that's it. No slash.


**This was inspired by nothing, i guess. The idea just came to me. Hope you like it.**

"We need to talk." Kendall told Logan softly. The shorter boy nodded, worried over what this was about. There was no reason for Kendall to want to talk to him. Logan made sure that there were never any problems between them. "I want to ask Jo out." Kendall finally said after his long pause.

Logan sighed relieved when he smiled brightly at Kendall. "Well, you should've just said so froom the beginning. You made me worry."

"Logie, you worry about everything."

Logan glared at Kendall, but chose to just move. He cleared his throat. "Why don't you just ask her out?"

"That's what I thought too, but she came back from New Zealand. (not sure if this is true or not. sorry) And now I'm just confused. What if she wants to get back together, but expects more."

"More?"

"Yes as in more. She wants a flower or a rose, or an explanation as to why I was with another girl in the elevator kissing."

Logan smiled then. It made sense now. "Why don't you just tell her it was a one time thing."

"It's never a one time thing." Kendall sighed and stood up. "Look, I'll go to the park and think. Thanks for helping me."

"You're welcome." Logan said slowly. Not sure he had helped, but left well enough alone. Kendall walked out of the room, and Logan picked up his book and began to read it.

Not an hour later, Kendall came back dejected. Logan closed his book and looked at patiently.

"I ran away from her."

Logan laughed. "Seriously Kendall you're trying to win over the girl not loose her."

"I know." Kendall sighed and closed his eyes. He hated how he was acting. Kendall is the fearless leader of Big Time Rush. He had a reputation for being the calm one, the one that knew that to say. He was the 'whole' package. So why was he struggling?

"Will you stop it? You're giving me a headache." Logan glared at Kendall, who glared back.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Really? You're not running wheels inside your brain like you're in a marathon. Give it a break Kendall. If it work out, it works out. No use in worrying." Logan sighed. "Next thing you know you'll be acting like me."

Kendall laughed and Logan, glad that Kendall was reacting that way, only went back to his book.

The next couple of days were the same. Kendall kept going to Logan for advise. Advise that only went from 'just talk to her' to 'okay, let's role-play. I'll be Jo and you be Kendall.'. That last one confused him. He was Kendall. Why was he roleplaying to be himself.

He sighed and sat on his bed. Logan entered, wearing pajamas and one look at the blonde leader made him roll his eyes. "Again, Kendall?"

Kendall glared spitefully. "Can you blame me?"

"Actually, yes I can." When Kendall stared at the ceiling, Logan sighed and took a seat at the foot of Kendall's bed. "You really are bothered by this aren't you?"

"You think?" Kendall sighed. "I had to make up my mind between two beautiful girls. I had all this urge to choose Lucy, but in a way that didn't feel right. So that's whyI chose Jo and now...now everything is falling out of place."

Logan rolled his eyes. Kendall was so illogical when he was stressed out. "Tell you what. I'll tell Camille to talk to her."

"NO!" Kendall shouted, causing Logan's eyes to widen.

"Why not?"

"Because then Jo will think I'm a crazy stalker."

"Oh." Logan laughed. "She won't know just because Camille talked to her."

"No, Logan. No talking to her. I don't want that to happen."

Logan sighed exasperated but smiled at Kendall anyway. "Fine. Juts go to sleep. I'm tired and I don't want to hear you tossing and turning all night. It's distracting."

"Whatever." Kendall heared Logan shuffle his way to his bed, after turning off the light, and then Kendall laid on his side, staring into the darkness. Logan's even breath reaching him after a few seconds. Kendall sighed, called it a night, then went to sleep.

"We need to talk." Jo told Kendall the very next day after she came to search for him. Kendall shot Logan an evil look for which said boy only raised his hands in defense, a confused look on his face.

Kendall didn't stop glaring until he was sure that Logan was being honest. When he didn't have anymore proof against him he just stepped outside with Jo.

"Yes?" His voice came out calm and steady. He smiled inwardly.

"Kendall, I-I came back for you, but it seems you've been avoiding me ever since you came to my apartment days ago." Jo looked down, sighing. "Are we together or not?"

Kendall stared at her. "Of course we are."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" A pained look came to her eyes and Kendall felt like the worst boyfriend ever. He felt happy as she thought that though. He was her boyfriend.

"Because I wanted to ask you out better. I wanted you to feel loved." Kendall stopped. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I wanted to make sure you knew how you much you meant to me."

Jo looked at Kendall, who still had his eyes closed and tears blinded her vision momentarily, before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear. "Never forget that."

Kendall hugged her, enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

When he went back inside, the boys were playing games, except for Logan who was no where to be found.

"Where's-" Kendall began, but didn't get to say more because both James and Carlos pointed to his and Logan's shared room. "Thanks."

He walked to his room and found said boy reading. He smiled when he looked up at Kendall. "So." He said, closing his book. "How'd it go?"

"Great. We're together and you were right. We only needed to talk."

"See. I know what I'm talking about." Kendall mock-glared. "What? I have my moments."

"Yes you do, Logie. Yes, you do." Kendall said and was glad that he had asked Logan for help days ago. It didn't really go as planned, but he was sure that, had he not had the conversation in the first place, Kendall wouldn't have been able to face Jo today and probably would have ignored her.

"No, let's talk about Camille." Kendall said, earning a glare and a blush from Logan, who threw him a pillow as well.

Kendall only laughed.

**A nice friendship that they have. Hope you guys liked it. I know I did.**

**~* Please Review *~**


End file.
